We're the Ones Singing and Dancing in Acid Rain
by I Spaz With Pizzazz
Summary: The most curious emotion... Completeness: when it was the two of them together, sitting with a box of malted milk balls between them as they cleaned splatters of internal organs off of their weapons. -Hazel/ChaCha slash if you squint. Oneshot.-


**A/N: **After a month of losing my muse for everything from being a zombie with the flu, Pizzazz returns triumphant…! :D -waves- The flu sucks. Don't get it. Really.

I am in love with Hazel and Cha Cha. In love, yo. With even the idea of them. What's not to love…? I mean, _dude. _They are the best 'insert psychopath here' I have ever, ever seen.

And the little bit that they make a slash opportunity makes it all even more epic. X3

Credits to Gerard Way and Gabriel Ba ~~~

--

We're the Ones Singing and Dancing in Acid Rain

.x. oneshot .x.

Cha Cha loved coming home to the sound of desperate, screaming voices. There was no sound he loved more in the world than those animalistic cries that came so deliciously from their terrified victims. It was so _hilarious _to watch their faces go from humorous when they first saw them to total _horror _once they realized what Hazel and Cha Cha were going to do to them.

Really hilarious stuff, man.

But in any case, he was more happy that Hazel seemed to be having fun. As long as Hazel was content, he was relatively content as well.

Because Hazel, in all the honesty he could possibly conjure up, was the only one who he could spend more than five minutes with and actually want to spend _another _five minutes with later. Ten minutes, even. Twenty, thirty, and Cha Cha still wouldn't be feeling any urge to bash his colourful head in with a huge mallet.

The pair were limited to a very small panel of emotions, you see.

_Joy _at the sight of sweets.

_Ecstasy _when chocolate melted in their mouths.

_Annoyance _when people were idiots.

_Glee _when idiots were bleeding.

And last, the most curious one of all, _completeness _when it was the two of them together, sitting with a box of malted milk balls between them as they cleaned splatters of internal organs off of their weapons.

Imagine, completeness!

In _this _world they lived in…!

How odd.

How utterly odd.

But the fact remained true; no amount of candy could keep them as content as they felt when they were together.

Here, finally, was one other person who held the same views and adoration for crimson painted blades. And they were each surprised to find that person so much as existed at all. And they each loved that.

So to be sure that they never lost that, they always made sure to make up even at the slightest argument about girl scout cookies.

Always and without fail they were together at the end of the day. if it ever did ail to be that way, Cha Cha was clueless as to what would follow. However he did get a teensy feeling it might involve somebody getting their entrails ripped out. And if it so happened that that somebody was just, oh, say and innocent pedestrian, so be it. (Tough cookies, darling. No chocolate chips in the cookies for you. Just burnt, icky ones.)

Because nobody, fucking nobody, hot in between them.

Because also in all honesty, Hazel was the only, _only _thing in the world Cha Cha understood how it worked and _why _it worked that way.

To return, however, to that particular night. It was a regular night, nothing life changing or anything like that, but it was a quaint night, and it stuck in Cha Cha's head for any time he felt like he might need to remember something to get a smile on his lips.

Remember something _happy._

Gee.

Another emotion to list.

Hm.

Something they didn't see a lot of, emotions… No one really was allowed to, in the place they were deployed from.

Regardless.

Hazel's latest toy finally stopped screaming. Silent, dead. No point in playing a game without batteries. Anyone can agree to that much, can't they…?

He came in grinning off-handedly and shaking his head to greet Cha Cha. "Ah, that one was sort of a disappointment. Didn't stay fighting as long as the last one…"

"Awh, sorry honey." Cha Cha tittered, patting his partner gently on the back to console him. "I hate when that happens too. What a drag, you know?"

"Mhm. Everything is expendable; it's all worthless in the end. Hell, even cookies grow mold eventually, as much as it makes me cringe to admit," He critiqued with a dismissive flick of his wrist, like he was swatting at a fly. "Damn shame, really. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth bothering with to start with."

"Oh, I know what you mean!" The blue one pouted childishly, nodding in agreement. "And don't even get me started on stomachaches, man…"

"Ha. Amen to that."

"Stomachaches suck. I wish we could blow _them _up with those nukes we got. But I guess we'll have to settle for all the people in the City, hm?" Smiling, he looked to Hazel for approval. "Or the whole world. Yeah, everybody! Like, bam bam _bam, _they all go down. Or up, come to think of it. Up in a pretty little mushroom type shape. Ahaha, it's funny how little humans are worth. We act so high and mighty and _moral, _but we aren't… We're all worthless in the end. Ah, ain't that depressing? Isn't it, Hazel…? But funny too. Right man? Hm…? Hazel…? Hey, are you even listening…?"

Hazel glanced up after a moment's consideration and pasted a tiny half smile on his face. One that Cha Cha didn't see too often. "Yeah, I'm listening. Only I've got to correct us on one thing."

"Huh?"

"See, I can name someone who I _don't _think is worthless, now that I think harder. Wanna know who it is?"

"Woah, surprise! Who?!" Cha Cha couldn't help but be slightly shocked to hear something as radical as that.

"Mhm, three guesses."

"…Little Debbie…?"

The pink headed man chuckled. "Ha! Clever, but try again, like, with something other than your sweet tooth."

"Uh…yeah, I got nothing. I forfeit my other two guesses. Now tell me already, man!" He poked him playfully with one finger, then began wiping at a stray blood stain he hadn't gotten around to cleaning off his shirt yet.

"You, stupid."

Startled, he stopped in mid-wipe. "Wha…?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself…?" Hazel rolled his eyes, but gave his partner a light peck on the cheek anyway.

"Awh. You're so sweet, for a murderer. Thanks, man."

"Sweeter than a lollipop?"

"Well, I'll have to think about that one."

"Psh, you're such a loser."

"Don't you know it!"

And they grinned together, and they felt what _happy _really meant.

And to their surprise, they liked it quite a lot.

And oh, what's more is that they liked it and it didn't even give them a stomachache like an overdose of candy. The only thing that ached a little bit was the corners of their cheeks from smiling more widely than they realized they knew how to, after so long.

--


End file.
